Sorpresa inesperada
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Después de mucho esperar el destino te depara grandes sorpresas. Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on" del foro I am sherlocked.
Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Escándalo en Reichenbach".

Desgraciadamente mi querido beta (Sorlac) se fue de vacaciones y no pudo prestar sus grandiosos servicios para este fic. Lo leí lo suficiente para detectar cualquier error pero de antemano pido disculpas por si encuentran alguno.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene un intento de omegaverse.

 **Nota:** Este fic va dedicadao a ti que te tomas un poco de tu tiempo para leerlo. Gracias.

El pecado en el que está inspirado este fic es "ira".

* * *

 **Sorpresa inesperada.**

Era un sentimiento extraño el que se apodero del cuerpo de John. Esa emoción que nacía del instinto y que nunca había llegado a desarrollar, al menos no en la quietud de su departamento.

Un aroma dulzón y empalagoso se había inmiscuido en sus fosas nasales incluso antes de poner un pie en el departamento. Sus instintos alfas lo alertaron. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a su hogar, sería tan simple subir y averiguar qué es lo que lo ponía tan nervioso... pero le era imposible.

Sus músculos se tensaron causando leves espasmos y el inicio de un rugido que subía por su tórax retumbó hasta perderse en la inmensidad del silencio. Sus ojos se movían analizando y captando todo a su alrededor. La Sra. Hudson no estaba y eso él lo sabía.

Olisqueo una vez más y ese aroma empalagoso y desconcertante se mesclaba de una manera embriagadora con el aroma ya conocido de Sherlock. La ira iba creciendo en su interior al pensar que Sherlock podía estar en peligro. Aquellos pequeños rugidos que escapaban de su boca se intensificaron hasta volverse aterradores, mientras sentía que la ira y unas ansias asesinas de despedazar y moler a golpes a todo aquello que se atreviera a lastimar a su omega surgían por puro instinto, empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente tratando de no alertar al enemigo.

Al llegar a su piso el aroma se intensifico de una manera atrayente podía sentirlo en todos lados, en el sillón y el sofá favorito de Sherlock, en el Stradivarius que descansaba apaciblemente en su estuche abierto, en cada una de las mesas, libros y estantes que pertenecían al departamento…. el aroma se intensificaba más y más.

Era completamente extraño como el cuerpo de John reaccionaba a lo desconocido. Un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza lo desconcertaba hasta los extremos desorientándolo demasiado su respiración se aceleraba causando una hiperventilación. Se sentía amenazado y eso no era bueno, sentía como la ira bullía en cada vena y arteria que componían su cuerpo. Y un solo propósito se repetía en su mente buscar a Sherlock…

— Sherlock… — susurro y un sonido proveniente de su habitación le llamo la atención. — Sherlock — volvió a repetir mientras subía los escalones preparándose para atacar a la persona que poseía el empalagoso aroma.

Ninguna respuesta llegaba y eso solo hacia intensificar su ira y nerviosismo. Llego a la puerta de su habitación y espero pacientemente cualquier designio que delatara que detrás de esa puerta necesitaban su ayuda. Nada paso. Sus músculos se tensaron al momento de poner una de sus manos en la manija de la puerta. La abrió lo más lentamente que pudo preparado para atacar al responsable de desatar su ira.

La gran sorpresa que se llevo es que todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado en la mañana. Parte de su ropa esparcida por el suelo en compañía de una que otra prenda de Sherlock. La cortina que adornaba la ventana ondeaba con la brisa de la tarde, John podía recordar como la había abierto en la mañana. Absolutamente nada de la habitación estaba fuera de lugar. A excepción de un gran bulto envuelto en una sábana que destacaba en la cama.

— ¿Sherlock…? — se atrevió a preguntar John sorprendiéndose por el fuerte respingo que este lanzo al escuchar su nombre.

Sherlock se acomodo todavía envuelto en la sabana dejando solo a la vista su rostro cansado. Se apoyo sobre el cabecera de la cama y dirigió una mirada angustiada a su alfa. John sintió sus estomago revolverse de la preocupación, podía sentir la aflicción que recorría el cuerpo de Sherlock, el miedo y algo más que no sabía cómo calificar. Y esas ansias asesinas de destrozar a aquella persona que se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a su persona más importante renacieron.

— Mycroft vino de visita. — susurro Sherlock con esa voz de barítono que le fascinaba a John. Siempre adelantándose a los hechos y dejando las cosas en claro. — Me hizo darme cuenta de algo que ni siquiera había contemplado…

— Sherlock que es lo que…

John fue interrumpido con solo una mirada. Esos ojos de color imposible que pertenecía a su omega desataban pensamientos escabrosos sobre su conciencia. Pero ahora era diferente. En ese preciso momento Sherlock estaba más serio de lo normal, eso preocupaba a John.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no lo notas John?! — grito Sherlock exaltado se levanto en un solo movimiento de la cama apartando la sábana que lo cubría en su totalidad. Dejando ver el pijama que siempre portaba. Alzo los brazos como dando a entender algo y su mirada se dirigió a esos ojos azules que le pertenecían a su alfa. — ¡Esta por todos lados! ¡Por todos los malditos lados! — y como siempre el dramatismo destacaba por cada poro de Sherlock se tiro de nueva cuenta en la cama escondiendo su rostro y parte de sus desordenado rizos negros con una almohada. — ¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?! — murmuro.

John necesito un par de segundos para comprender lo que Sherlock trataba de explicar con tanta vehemencia. Y entonces comprendió todo. El aroma que se encontraba en todo el departamento se concentraba de una manera alarmante en la habitación en la que estaban. Era como una onda de calor que te golpeaba de una manera desgarradora y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. El aroma arremetía contra sus fosas nasales pero lejos de ser desagradable había algo que le fascinaba. Olisqueo nuevamente tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía el empalagoso aroma. Cuando todo encajo de una manera perfecta se percato de la situación.

El aroma provenía de Sherlock.

Sus músculos que sólo hace unos segundos estaban tensos se relajaron de manera automática. La ira había abandonado su cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza desapareció mágicamente. Su atención solo se concentraba en un solo punto.

En Sherlock, en su omega, su amante y alma gemela. Que seguía en la misma posición escondiendo su rostro.

Los pies de John se movieron inconscientemente motivados por la alegría que estaba controlando su cuerpo. Sólo unos cuantos pasos hicieron falta para acercarse lo suficiente y captar por completo el aroma que Sherlock desprendía. Era una combinación perfecta de sus aromas. Podía distinguir el olor a canela y un toque de tabaco que pertenecía a Sherlock, y su aroma a té y antiséptico que formaban una extraña combinación pero que a Sherlock le agradaba. Los aromas de ambos se concentraban de un amanera armoniosa en todo el cuerpo de Sherlock concentrándose de una manera abrumadora en su vientre.

John se acerco mas al cuerpo que invadía la cama por completo. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo justo en la orilla de la cama. Apoyo los brazos en la superficie del colchón y una de sus manos de coló entre el cabello rizado de Sherlock; que no le dirigía la mirada ya que esta se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana.

— Sherlock… — susurro John y cada letra estaba cargado de una emoción desbordante — ¿estas…?— titubeo por la emoción que le provocaba la noticia. Podía sentir un nudo en su garganta y los ojos le escocían al punto de crear lágrimas.

Sherlock volteo su rostro a la posición de John dirigiendo sus ojos a los de su pareja. No hacía falta decir algo tan obvio, algo que John y el habían deseado desde hace mucho…Creyeron que tal vez nunca podrían cumplir ese sueño. Tal vez por sus edades, por su estilo de vida o simplemente por el hecho de creer que su vida no podía ser más perfecta. Pero ahora allí estaban en sus casi cuarenta años al punto de las lagrimas al saber que juntos formarían una familia. Sherlock solo asintió torpemente apoyando su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada al sentir las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas y colocando una de sus finas manos sobre su vientre. Escucho el grito de felicidad que lanzo John y el movimiento brusco de la cama al moverse por el peso de su alfa. John lo abrazo tan fuertemente que no quedaba ni un centímetro entre ellos, levanto el rostro de Sherlock y lo beso con todo el cariño que le era posible profesarle. Una de sus manos se unió y entrelazo sobre el vientre donde ahora creía su futuro hijo.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que nunca nos percatáramos de esto?! — Pregunto John mirando el rostro de Sherlock donde se dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica. — Esta bien sé que soy lento para esas cosas. ¿Pero cómo es que tú no te percataste?

— Ni me lo recuerdes que aun sigo enfadado por eso. — Sherlock se removió en la cama buscando una mejor posición donde siguieran tan pegado a John como fuera posible. — El imbécil de Mycroft no dejo de recalcarme lo inepto que era al no darme cuenta. De algo tan obvio. — miro a John de manera amenazante. — Y es que todas las señales estuvieron allí John. Los mareos constantes, el hambre voraz que me afectaba y los malditos antojos. ¡Todo! Era parte de esto. — Sherlock levanto su pijama enseñando su pálido vientre que no había sufrido ningún cambio. — Y el maldito aroma que ha estado rodeando el departamento durante días.

John coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de su pareja ocasionando que este dejara su monologo por un instante.

— Allí te equivocas no existía ningún olor hasta este día. Yo nunca me percate de nada. Y déjame decirte que me lleve un susto de muerte al creer que te había pasado algo. — Sherlock aparto la mano completa de John de su boca.

— Lo había. Lo he estado oliendo desde hace semanas. Pero nuca creí que se tratara de esto. — un mohín se dibujo en su rostro en forma de disgusto. — Sólo hasta que Mycroft me dio a entender que podría estar embarazado fui más consciente de ese aroma y lo termine esparciendo de más.

— ¡Estas embarazado! — una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sherlock al observar la dicha que desprendía John. — Después de tanto tiempo.

John coló una de sus manos entre la pijama de Sherlock acariciando la suave y pálida piel de su omega. Dejándose guiar por los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su cuerpo. Beso los labios de Sherlock de nueva cuenta depositando en ellos las palabras que no podía ni siquiera pronunciar por la dicha que sentía.

— Lo estoy. — susurro Sherlock entre el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello de John acariciando su nuca y acercándolo lo suficiente para que nunca se alejara de él.

Se dejaron guiar por la felicidad que los embriagaba a los dos por los deseos que se empezaban a hacer realidad y por la gran sorpresa inesperada que lleno sus vidas.


End file.
